Gotta Get A Boyfriend!
by Dumm Blond
Summary: PG13 for later chapters, maybe bad language later. Depends on who I get mad! Anyway, it's Daikari, Sorato, and Michi! No romance yet! I can't believe I wrote these couples. *Smacks self in head* I'm just not a fan of them.


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own the song Castles in the Sky by B*Witched. It's a cool song, though! I wish I did!   
  
I can't believe I wrote a Michi, Sorato, and Daikari! Eek! I never thought I would write one! How freaky! I mean, he heh no offense, but I don't think Michi works. Or Sorato. Or Daikari. Mimi would NOT go dirt biking! (He heh inside joke!) Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
"..." Is speech  
'...' Is thought  
... Is the song...  
  
  
  
  
Oh...it's medieval too! Everyone else is doing them, so I thought I might do one! He heh, I'll stop now.   
  
  
"Princess Mimi! Oh Princess Mimi? Where could she be? Princess Sora of Takenouchi is waiting to see her!" Mimi's maid Agnes called out. (A/N: I like the name Agnes! It has a nice sound to it, kind of like it's important!) "He heh, they will never find me!" Mimi muttered to herself, pressed up against the wall of the tower. 'I never get out much, I haven't even been outside the castle walls. I'll never get a boyfriend this way!'   
  
Prince Taichi of Yagami sat on his lonely throne. Nothing amused him anymore. His royal magician could only do so many tricks, and when he finally came up with a new one, it wasn't good. 'This Magician, what was his name, oh yeah, Koushirou, could do anything I ask of him, but I tire of having my every wish fulfilled. My sister, Princess Hikari, could do much better! I mean, Koushirou made the world square just so I could banish someone to the ends of the Earth. What kind of magician could I want, an incompetent one? Perhaps that IS what I want.' "Prince Taichi, there is someone here to conference with you." Taichi's hand servant said, bowing gracefully.   
"Allow them to enter."   
"Right away Your Highness."   
A man dressed in a jester's suit walked in, juggling three small rainbow balls at the same time. He laughed, caught them all, and bowed down.   
"Good evening, Prince Taichi of Yagami. I was wondering if you were looking for an entertainer? Maybe I, Magnificent Yamato of Ishida could help."   
  
'Hmmm... this should get interesting...'  
  
  
Mimi giggled and pointed at one of the guards. "I choose him to get by! He IS kinda cute! It should be no problem getting past him!" Princess Sora of Takenouchi frowned. "You know if we get caught, your parents will have our butts in a sling!" Princess Mimi giggled. "That's a really funny way to put it, Princess Sora! It is true though. That's why we don't get caught!" The two princesses ran up to the guard. "Good evening ladies, what can I do for you?" Mimi smiled and said, "You know, there IS something you can do for us..." Mimi trailed off, twirling her hair with her finger. The guard grinned handsomely. "Anything for two girls as lovely as you!" Mimi and Sora blushed. Sora turned to face him. "We were wondering if you could let us out of this fortress. We're tired of being cooped up like a caged bird, never free to share it's song with others." The guard laughed. "Sure, but you must answer a riddle." Mimi looked nervous. "Um, thinking isn't exactly my strong point. You go ahead, Sarina!" She pushed Sora ahead. "What? I can't do it Mi Li!" Mimi laughed nervously and whispered in Sora's ear. "You know you can think better than me, go for it! It's our only chance!" The guard looked bored. "Uh, so is anyone going to answer my riddle?" Both princesses glared at him. "YES! I will!" Sora shouted. "Okay, the riddle is this. I follow you wherever you go, but the more you take of me, the more you leave behind. What am I? A: A giant lizard. B: A shadow. C: Footsteps. Or D: Money." Sora looked at him, then grinned. "I know this one! It's footsteps!" The guard smiled. "You may pass."   
  
  
  
What adventures have Princess Mimi and Princess Sora gotten themselves into? Who is this mysterious entertainer? Why is SSJ2 Mimi N Gohan writing a Michi, Sorato, and Daikari? What the heck is going on here? Why am I typing pointless questions? The answers to these questions and more in the next episode of Digific! Digital Fiction!  
  
R&R Please! Oh, and ask if you want to use Digific, Digital Fiction! Please don't steal!   



End file.
